


baby, just get on your knees

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hums, leans in and kisses Casey again before smirking against his lips. "You know," he whispers, his thigh slotting between Casey’s, "I could probably help you relax."</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, just get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i'm sorry but i'm not.

Casey’s practically shaking, his eyes as wide as saucers and his face whiter than a sheet as Luke pulls him by his hand into the 5sos dressing room. He's been an anxious ball of energy all day and every time Luke's tried to ask him what's wrong, someone's came and interrupted them. Hey Violet are meant to be on stage in half an hour and Luke knows it's no fun being on stage stressed out, so he figures it's now or never.

"What is it, Luke? I have to get ready," Casey says as Luke closes and locks the door behind them.

Luke backs Casey up against the wall, cups his face with both hands and kisses him softly, waiting til Casey's shoulders slump and he relaxes into it to pull back.

"What was that for?" Casey asks, his eyes still closed and his thumb tracing Luke's lower lip.

"Something's bothering you," Luke says. "What's wrong?"

Casey sighs, looks up at Luke and shrugs, "I'm nervous," he mumbles.

Luke tilts his head to the side, confused, "About what?"

"The show tonight."

"Why?" Luke asks. "You've never been nervous about a show before. Not even the first one of the tour. What makes tonight any different?"

Casey rolls his eyes, "It's Wembley, Luke. it's kind of a big deal."

Luke smiles softly and kisses Casey's cheek, "You have nothing to worry about, babe, you're a great performer."

Casey shrugs again, "I've just been stressing myself out all day. I haven't had any time to try and relax."

Luke hums, leans in and kisses Casey again before smirking against his lips. "You know," he whispers, his thigh slotting between Casey’s, "I could probably help you relax."

Casey instinctively starts grinding down on Luke’s thigh but shakes his head, “There’s um-” he breathes, a small whimper escaping his lips, “We don’t have time.”

Luke laughs quietly and nips at Casey’s jaw, “Nonsense. There’s always time.” He pulls his leg from between Casey's and smirks when Casey actually whines, but he quickly replaces his thigh with his hand, allowing Casey to rock his hips into it.

Between the friction from Luke's palm and Luke harshly sucking at his neck, Casey becomes an incoherent mess in no time, his eyes snapped shut with a hand buried in Luke's hair and Luke's name tumbling from his lips. Casey drags Luke up for a sloppy kiss and moans especially loud when Luke squeezes him through his jeans.

"Luke, I'm-" Casey gasps, his hips stuttering frantically against Luke's grip.

"What is it, baby?" Luke hums, tugging Casey's bottom lip between his teeth, "Do you wanna come like this? Wanna come in your pants for me and be all filthy on stage? Or do you want me to suck you off?"

Casey whines, his fingers digging into Luke's arms and he nods feverishly, "Yeah, I want that."

"You want what?" Luke asks with a grin.

"Want you to suck me off, Luke, please." Casey groans.

Luke pecks Casey on the lips once before fumbling to get his jeans undone, pulling them down with him as he sinks to his knees. He mouths at Casey's cock through his boxers and Casey moans, hips bucking forward before Luke reaches up with one hand to hold him in place, the other hand tugging his boxers down.

Luke gets right to it, grips Casey's cock in his hand and leans in to suck at the head, a drawn out moan falling from the back or Casey's throat. Luke watches Casey through his eyelashes as he takes him in til he hits the back of his throat, holding for a minute before pulling off to mouth at the head again.

"You close?" Luke asks and Casey nods, fucking Luke's fist frantically. "Where do you wanna come, baby?"

"Fuck," Casey whines, "Wanna come in your mouth."

Luke nods, "Want you to fuck it, okay?" he says before wrapping his lips around Casey's dick again.

Luke's fingers dig into Casey's hips as he thrusts sharply into Luke's mouth, hitting the back of his throat every time. Luke's eyes are watering, his cheeks hollowed and lips red and swollen as Casey's thrusts become sloppier.

"Fuck, Luke, you look so fucking hot," Casey moans, his hands fisting in Luke's hair.

Luke moans around Casey's cock and he's coming in hot spurts down Luke's throat, hips snapping as he rides it out, the last of it hitting Luke's lips and chin as he pulls out. Luke wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and kisses Casey's thigh before standing up, kissing him softly on the mouth. He bends to get Casey's jeans back up and buttoned for him and Casey grins lazily at him, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Do you feel more relaxed now?" Luke giggles.

Casey huffs out a laugh and nods, "Definitely. Thank you," he breathes, brushing a few strands of hair out of Luke's eyes. "I hope I didn't fuck up your voice," Casey says, leaning in to kiss Luke's throat gently.

"I'll be fine," Luke smiles.

Casey goes to reach for Luke's jeans but Luke shakes his head, "Now we _really_ don't have time. You have to be on stage in like 10 minutes. Now go fix yourself up."

"But you're hard," Casey whines.

Luke giggles, "I can take care of it."

Casey pouts at him, "But I wanna take care of it."

"Later," Luke smirks, pushing Casey in the direction of the door. "I promise."

 

Casey turns around to face Luke again and wraps his arms around Luke's neck, standing on his toes to kiss Luke sweetly. "I'm gonna hold you to that," he mumbles.


End file.
